Connection
by Ain'tNobodyGotTimeFoDat
Summary: Criminal Minds/CSI:Miami Crossover: The BAU team travel to Miami to catch a killer murdering blonde women. What will happen when Agent Jennifer Jareau and Detective Calleigh Duquesne meet for the first time? JJ/Calleigh, Femslash
1. Meeting

**A/N: JJ is a profiler and Alex is on the team along with Emily. Will/Henry never happened.**

* * *

Agent Jennifer Jareau sat with the rest of her team in the roundtable room reading the case notes of their next case. 3 women murdered, stabbed multiple times, no signs of sexual assault.

"This is overkill, this guy has a lot of rage." JJ spoke up as everyone nodded in agreement.

"He gets off on the power he has over them rather than sexual assault." Emily added.

"Perhaps seeking revenge on someone he knows, could be replacing them with these women." Rossi said.

"Wheels up in an hour, we're going to Miami." announced Hotch.

* * *

Detective Calleigh Duquesne was in the shooting range at the Miami PD working off some of the frustration of their latest murders. She'd even had to call in the FBI's BAU to help. She released a sigh as she took off the ear muffs and put the gun away. She made her way through the corridors of the station in her black trousers, white shirt, blazer and boots. Her thoughts were racing of all the things she could have missed in this case. She was startled out of her chaotic thoughts by a group of 7 people coming out of the elevator.

"Hey, are y'all the FBI?" Calleigh asked, her southern accent prominent as she spoke.

Hotch stepped forward and introduced them all. "Are you Detective Duquesne?" he asked for confirmation.

"That's me, nice to meet you all. Just call me Calleigh." Calleigh looked around and smiled brightly at them before her eyes locked with the blond agents and she felt her heart jump. She was shook out of her thoughts by Hotch. "Is there anywhere we can set up?" he asked.

"Yeah, come with me. I've set a few things up in the conference room already." She said as she led them through to the room. "Here we are." Calleigh said as she pointed to the board set up.

"What do we know about the victims?" Morgan asked.

"Blonde, pretty, slim. All had busy jobs and they didn't have any boyfriends, husbands or children." Calleigh stated to the agents.

Some of the agents looked around somewhat awkwardly before Rossi went to speak but was interrupted by JJ.

She scoffed. "Oh come on!" They all looked at her confused. "I know what you are all thinking, I can't speak for Detective Duquesne, but just because I fit this guys victim type doesn't mean I will be taking a back seat in this case." JJ's eyes blazed furiously daring someone to challenge her.

"I agree with Agent Jareau. We have to get justice for these victims." Calleigh said firmly.

Hotch relented. "Ok then, let's get to work. Morgan and Prentiss work on the profile, Reid and Blake go to the coroner's office, JJ and Detective Duquesne you take the first crime scene, Rossi and I will take the second and third." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to their locations.

* * *

As Calleigh and JJ approached the SUV, JJ was slightly behind Calleigh and couldn't help but check her out and she smirked a little as she let her eyes sweep up the length of her body. They entered SUV in silence and then started to talk some more about the case.

After a while Calleigh noticed how JJs hands gripped the steering wheel as she drove and the way the muscles in her arms flexed. 'Wow! Stop Calleigh, what the hell are you doing?!' she thought and a welcome distraction came once the car came to a stop and they made their way to the crime scene. They entered the house surrounded by yellow tape and looked around the lounge area.

"What was the time of death?" JJ asked as she examined the damage done to the room. There was a pool of blood on the carpet and several items smashed and scattered over the floor.

"We couldn't get an accurate time, all we know was that it was between 5pm and 5am." Calleigh said disappointedly.

"I think we can narrow it down saying it was between 7pm and 11pm."JJ said confidently.

"Why do you say that Agent Jareau?" intrigued about how JJ could come up with that time.

"Well they had busy jobs so they wouldn't arrive home until around 7pm and they would be tired from their work and would go to sleep no later than 11pm if they had an early start. They were killed in the lounge not the bedroom which means they were still awake as the light and TV were still on." JJ said.

Calleigh was impressed. It seemed a simple thing to work out but she could tell the blonde was smart. "Ok great that's one more thing we didn't have before you arrived." Calleigh said trying to sound upbeat but JJ could see the pain, tiredness and frustration in her eyes.

"Hey" JJ said gently as she moved to stand in front of the Detective. "You've don't a great job and we _will_ gets this guy, I promise." JJ said as she placed her hand on Calleigh's shoulder trying not to sound patronising. Calleigh was finding the situation strange, being comforted by a woman she had only known for an hour but that didn't matter because JJ was making her feel better.

"Have you eaten lately Detective?" JJ asked suddenly. Calleigh was confused at the sudden change of topic and looked at JJ questionably but shook her head. "Well come on, we're going to get a bite to eat and then you're going to go for a nap for an hour." JJ said. "I bet your eyes are even more beautiful when they're not tired." JJ added before walking away leaving Calleigh standing in a somewhat frozen state.

"You coming?" JJ shouted over her shoulder snapping Calleigh out of her daze.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think about the story and about the JJ/Calleigh pairing.**


	2. Confused

JJ drove them to a small café a few minutes away, they sat down in front of each other with coffee and food, their knees touching slightly because of the cramped space.

"Eat, detective." JJ said to Calleigh her eyes sparkling.

Calleigh scoffed. "You're practically a stranger to me and you're telling me what to do?"Calleigh said not really annoyed but touched that JJ seemed to care. JJ looked worried for a split second that she had pushed the boundaries but the amusement in Calleighs eyes and the slight smile on her face told JJ she was just joking. "And just call me Calleigh." She said.

JJ nodded. "Ok, then call me JJ. So tell me about your team?" JJ asked leaning her elbows and forearms on the table.

Calleigh looked momentarily startled by JJs interest in her but quickly recovered. "Well there's Horatio who is like a father to me, Ryan and Natalia who are good friends of mine" Calleigh hesitated "and Eric as well".

JJ raised an eyebrow and looked Calleigh in the eye when she didn't elaborate on Eric.

Calleigh sighed. "We used to be best friends, then we dated for a while after developing feelings for each other but we were better off as friends, Eric is still pissed I ended it and we've never been the same since." Calleigh explained sadly, wondering why on earth she was telling JJ all of this. Calleigh missed the way JJs face fell when she got through the explanation.

"That's a shame, it is difficult to get involved with someone you've been friends with for a long time. Hopefully you'll get it back though." JJ replied but inside she was disappointed that the blonde didn't seem to be interested in women. This was the first woman she had felt a spark and a connection with in a long time. The last few years she had just been having one night stands and flings which satisfied her to a point.

"Yeah, hopefully." Calleigh smiled.

"You finished?" JJ asked pointing to her coffee. Calleigh nodded. "Right let's go." JJ said as she got up and started to leave the café.

"Wait, where?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Well you're going to tell me where you live, I'm going to drop you off, you're going to sleep and I'm going to pick you up in an hour." JJ smiled innocently.

Calleigh thought she was joking about taking a nap. "I can't just go home and sleep, I'm working!" Calleigh said horrified at the thought.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." JJ said. "It will do you good to get some sleep." JJ said finally when Calleigh went to protest again. JJ didn't know why but she felt a strange feeling over protection over the blonde detective. She knew she was attracted to her but didn't understand how she could have developed such strong feelings of protection over a short space of time.

Calleigh couldn't disagree with JJ, she would probably do a better job working the case if she was refreshed so she gave in. "Ok, you win!" Calleigh laughed.

After a 20 minute drive JJ dropped Calleigh off at her house. "JJ?" Calleigh said and JJ felt her heart skip when she said her name in her southern accent. "Thanks." She smiled brightly at her before entering the house. JJ breathed a huge sigh; she really had to get this under control.

* * *

An hour later JJ drove up to Calleighs house and beeped the horn and it was only seconds before Calleigh emerged. Calleigh got into the SUV. "Hey." she smiled at JJ, obviously more relaxed than earlier.

"I was right." JJ smirked, a smug look on her face.

"Uhh, what?" Calleigh asked confused.

"You're even more beautiful now." JJ said hoping it wouldn't come across as too flirtatious, she didn't want to scare Calleigh away, especially since she knew she wasn't gay. At Calleigh's shy, embarrassed smile she just continued. "Just telling the truth." JJ said also feeling embarrassed.

They made their way to the police station to meet up with the others.

"What did you find out?"Hotch asked.

"A lot of blood, confirming his rage but shows he's probably chaotic, disorganised and signs of a struggle. Time of death between 7pm and 11pm." JJ said and they all looked at her confused at how she worked that out so she quickly explained her method and they were all impressed.

"Ok, good. The other 2 crime scenes are like that as well and just like we thought earlier huge overkill with multiple stab wounds all over the bodies." Hotch explained to Calleigh and JJ.

"How is the full profile coming along?" Calleigh asked.

"Nearly done, gather your officers in half an hour." Morgan said and Calleigh nodded in reply and headed off to let the officers know.

* * *

The team talked over the case for a few more minutes before JJ went to the bathroom. On her way back to the conference room she was so consumed in her thoughts about the case that as she turned the corner she bumped into Calleigh. Sending Calleigh flying into the wall with JJ pushed up against her holding onto the detective's waist to stop Calleigh from falling. JJ became breathless and felt attraction tugging inside her as the detective was against the wall and their eyes locked and it took all of JJ's willpower not to kiss her senseless. Instead she murmured a quick "sorry" before heading back to the conference room.

Meanwhile Calleigh was confused. 'What the hell was that? I just wanted to kiss her then when she had me pushed against that wall. God, Calleigh stop, you're not gay. You like men, _men_!" Calleigh scoffed silently at her thoughts before turning around and walking in the opposite direction more confused than ever.


End file.
